


Cabin Fever

by Yukikyokira



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukikyokira/pseuds/Yukikyokira
Summary: Naruto never thought a cabin in the woods would be such a blessing. And neither did Sasuke





	1. Chapter 1

Naruto moved as quick as he could with a broken leg and arm. Kyuubi was healing him, but Naruto still felt a lot of pain.

**"Kit, you need to find shelter. It is going to rain soon."**

"I know," Naruto said. "I can smell it." He quickened his pace until he saw a small shack. He knocked on the door. "Anyone here?" He waited a few minutes, but there was no answer.

**"No one is there, Kit."**

Naruto nodded and tried the door knob. It was unlocked. He opened the door and stepped in. It wasn't a minute too soon either, because seconds later, it began to rain. Naruto moved right to the bathroom. He needed a shower so he could clean off all the dirt around his other wounds. "Damn," Naruto said looking into the mirror as he removed his clothes and ninja pack.. "At least my leg is pretty much healed." He looked at all the cuts and bruises. They would have to wait until his arm was healed. Naruto got into the shower, letting the hot water wash over him. He was glad it was so warm, that it made him feel sleepy. He didn't even hear the knocking (pounding) on the door of the cabin.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke couldn't believe his bad luck. First, he lost the only member of his team that had great sensory skills (because he stabbed through he to get to Danzo). Then he got separated from Suigetsu and Jugo during an attack from nuke-nin (like himself). He had managed to kill them all, but when he looked for the other two, they were gone. To top it all off, it suddenly started to rain. Following his instincts, he ran through the forest. He only had a few cuts, but he was basically unharmed, so the cuts didn't slow him down. He kept moving, his Sharingan searching for a place to get dry. A small cabin caught his attention. There were any lights on, but Sasuke still knocked. No one answered. After knocking again, the door opened. Sasuke looked inside, but saw nothing. He locked the door behind him, not wanting anyone else to come in. Then he removed his clothes tossing them on the floor. He'd pick them up after a shower. He only hoped the water wasn't cold. When he got to the bathroom door, he thought he heard something, but then it was gone. Sasuke opened the door and stepped inside, the door closing softly behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke stood shocked. There in front of him stood someone he didn't want to see. Naruto was facing him with his eyes closed. On closer inspection, Sasuke noticed that Naruto was asleep.

Several thoughts crossed Sasuke's mind. One was to just walk away and leave the blond alone. He also thought about picking Naruto up and throwing him out of the cabin. Waking Naruto up now would surely cause a fight. Sasuke was a member of Akatsuki and they were after people like Naruto, Jinchuriki. Sasuke could capture Naruto and take him to Madara. But he decided against that.

Instead, his body moved forward into the shower, careful not to touch Naruto. He quickly washed himself. Naruto suddenly moaned. Sasuke turned to the noise. Naruto still had his eyes closed but his hand moved down his chest to his stomach and then further down. Sasuke watched in surprise as Naruto's hand wrapped around his dick and began to stroke it. Sasuke swallowed as Naruto began to jerk-off.

"Ah ha," Naruto moaned. "Don... Sto... K-Kami. S-sasuke."

Sasuke gulped. He didn't know what to do. Here he was staring at his rival, the one he hated yet cared for the most, masturbating to him. Sasuke's own hand went to his erection. He palmed it, afraid that he'd get off on watching Naruto. But he was.

"Y-yes," Naruto panted. His other hand went to his butt. He slipped in a finger, moving it in and out. "S-sasuke. M-more." Deciding that it wasn't fair, Sasuke moved behind Naruto. He pulled out Naruto's fingers and heard a whine of protest. Then he shoved two fingers inside Naruto's hole. The blond let out a cry of shock, his eyes opening. "Wha? S-sasuke?"

"Naruto," Sasuke said. He kept moving his fingers, stretching the blond.

"W-what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smirked. "What you want." He removed his fingers and shoved himself in. Naruto let out a cry of pain and pleasure. "So tight."

"Why?" Naruto asked. It was one of many questions but was the most important one.

"You want this," Sasuke said as he continued to thrust in and out of the blond. Naruto's legs shook, trying to keep him standing. His hands were pressed against the tiles. Sasuke noticed this and flipped Naruto. Naruto let out a cry of pain at the movement. Sasuke lift Naruto up more, forcing the blond to put his legs around Sasuke. Sasuke held Naruto's hands against the wall as he picked up the pace. He grunted as he felt Naruto's hole tighten around his member. Naruto screamed as he came. Sasuke released inside of Naruto. Both panted as the came down from their climax high. Naruto became aware first and struggled against Sasuke. But the raven still wasn't satisfied. Not even bothering to shut off the shower, Sasuke carried Naruto to a bed.

"N-no!" Naruto yelled. "No more!" But Sasuke ignored him. He kneeled on the bed before lowering Naruto to it, until the blond was on his back. Naruto got a hand free and began to hit the raven, trying to get him off. Sasuke caught the hand and bent it back before slamming into younger boy. "Ahhhh!" Naruto began to scream for Sasuke to stop. Sasuke however continued to pound into the blond, deaf to anything else. Tears began to run down Naruto's cheeks. Sasuke felt the familiar coils spread as he let himself cum again.

Sasuke pulled out and tried to catch his breath. He noticed that Naruto was still crying. He moved a hand to Naruto's chin and made the blond look at him. "Stop crying." But Naruto couldn't. Sasuke frowned as he pulled Naruto's chin up. "I said stop whining."

Naruto regained control over himself and glared. "How could you? Why did you do this?"

"You wanted it," Sasuke said.

"I did," Naruto admitted. "But not this way."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Then how?"

"I..." Naruto paused. "I wanted you to love me as much as I love you. I wanted you to make love to me, not rape me as if I was your toy."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You love me."

Naruto blushed and looked away. "Yes."

Sasuke moved a hand through his hair. Then he began to laugh. "You love me? Me? A Uchiha? Do you really think I'd just say that I love you back?" He moved a hand to Naruto's neck and squeezed. Naruto tried to get out of Sasuke's hold, but with a broken arm and a wrist that was surely sprained, it was impossible. "I won't." He bent down and gave a lick on Naruto's left cheek.

"Why...w-won't," Naruto tried to speak, but it hurt. Sasuke loosened his hold to hear what Naruto had to say. Naruto coughed before speaking. "Why won't you come home? Orochimaru is dead. Itachi is..." Sasuke's hand went back to Naruto's neck.

"What do you know?" Sasuke yelled. "Nothing!"

"T-tell me," Naruto barely got out.

"Why should I?" Sasuke asked, once more pulling his hand back.

Again, Naruto coughed. "I want to know what is keeping you from returning to Konoha."

Sasuke sighed as he leaned back. "You won't like it."

Naruto was confused with the change in Sasuke's actions and mood. "Please. Tell me."


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke was right. Naruto was not happy. How could the Elders do that? He couldn't blame Sasuke for wanting to kill them, but still. "Why do you want Konoha to burn? It was the Elders and Danzo that made you brother do what he did, not everyone."

"I knew you wouldn't understand," Sasuke said bitterly.

"You're right," Naruto said. "I don't. So you are gonna have to explain."

Sasuke's anger rose. "They are always smiling and laughing. None of them know what Itachi did for them! They don't care!"

"I care!" Naruto said. Sasuke seemed to calm a bit. "I care, I always have. Itachi deserves to be seen as a hero. I'm going to make sure that obaa-chan puts his name on the memorial tablet."

"That's not enough," Sasuke muttered darkly.

"I know," Naruto said. "But it will never be enough. If you attack Konoha, not only will you hurt others, but you will get hurt."

Sasuke clenched his hands. "It doesn't matter if I get hurt. They have to pay."

"And they will," Naruto said. "But only the ones that are responsible. Innocent people shouldn't be harmed for what they did. It was for that very reason that Itachi accepted that mission."

"Would you do it?" Sasuke asked. "Would you be able to kill your clan for others?"

Naruto looked down. "No. I'd try to find another way to solve the problem. No matter what, it should never lead to such a tragedy." Sasuke nodded. "You know, Itachi came to me before your fight with him. He asked me what I would do if you were to attack Konoha. I told him you'd never do that, but he seemed to believe that there was a chance that you would."

"What did you say?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smiled. "I said that I'd stop you without killing you. I told him I would protect the village and save you." Naruto laughed. "I even yelled at him saying I was a better brother than he could ever be. But now I believe that no one could replace him. Itachi was a great brother and an amazing ninja." Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes. "I'm jealous that you had such a person in you life."

Sasuke smiled. "I wish he told me the truth. I regret killing him."

"I think he wanted you to kill him," Naruto said. "You must have gained something from his death."

"I did," Sasuke said. "I have the Mangekyo Sharingan."

"That's the Sharingan Itachi used against you, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Hm... I think he used it on me too." Naruto looked at Sasuke exasperated. "He force fed me a crow, a crow! He said it had some of his power in it. But that was probably just a genjutsu."

"He fed you his power?"

"No, a crow!"

"Hn, Dobe."

"Teme!" Naruto started to explain the crow and genjutsu, but Sasuke wasn't really listening. All he kept thing about was the power Itachi could have given Naruto. Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto didn't seem any different. Sasuke shifted his gaze to the Sharingan. He didn't see any of Itachi's Chakra inside of Naruto. He came to the conclusion that it was just a genjutsu. "Bastard! Are you even listening?"

"No."

"Dammit! I listened to you!"

"Hn."

"Tsk. I hate you someti..." Sasuke suddenly pinned Naruto to the bed.

"Say that again!"

"W-what?"

"I dare you to say that again! I know it isn't true! You love me!"

Naruto blushed. "I... I do."

Sasuke smirked. Then he leaned down and kissed Naruto. "Good." He deepened the kiss.

Naruto suddenly struggled. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You don't love me," was Naruto's answer.

Sasuke sat up and looked at the blond. Naruto stood up and limped to the bathroom; his clean clothes were still in there. Sasuke remained on the bed thinking. He had told Naruto that he didn't love him, but that felt like a lie. He took a moment to picture his future without Naruto. It seemed boring and very depressing. Then he pictured his future with Naruto by his side. He saw himself happy with the smiling blond there. He even had a feeling that he could make a family with Naruto. Coming to a decision, Sasuke move quickly.

Naruto was about to put on a shirt when he felt arms wrap around him. "Sasuke?"

"Naruto. I love you."

Tears came to Naruto's eyes. "D-don't say something you don't mean."

"I mean it." Sasuke began to suck on Naruto's neck. It caused Naruto to moan. "Naruto, I'm going to make love to you."

"S-sasuke, I c-can't. Ah!" Sasuke had sucked on a sensitive spot on Naruto's neck.

"You can." Sasuke began to drag Naruto back towards the bed. He tossed the baffled blond onto the bed then quickly got on top of him. "I'm going to make you mine." He tugged at Naruto's pants. The boxers came off even easier. Soon, Naruto was once again naked. Sasuke bent down and took Naruto's hardening member into his mouth. Naruto cried out in pleasure as Sasuke began to suck. Naruto's legs shook as Sasuke began to make Naruto feel good. "I wish I had something to make things easier."

"I-in m-my n-ninja p-pack."

Sasuke quickly went for Naruto's pack and came back, already spreading some cream on his fingers. "Not lube, but it will do." He noticed that it was a healing salve. 'Perfect.' Sasuke put a finger at Naruto's entrance. It was a bit tight since Kyuubi had been healing Naruto there. Sasuke worked the finger in and out before adding a second one and scissoring them. As soon as he pressed them into Naruto's prostate, the blond let out a scream of ecstasy. Sasuke snuck in a third finger, but Naruto still felt it. Sasuke kissed Naruto, trying to distract him. Soon, Sasuke was moving the cream over his erection. Sasuke lined himself up with Naruto's hole and pushed in. He kissed Naruto again and stayed still waiting for some kind of signal.

"M-move."

And so he did. Sasuke kept up a pace that wasn't too fast, but wasn't too slow either. Soon, Naruto was a pile of mess. Saliva slipped out of his mouth as Sasuke moved in him, hitting his prostate with every other thrust. Sasuke reached down and began to stroke Naruto's member. With a hard thrust to his prostate, Naruto came. The sudden squeeze to his member threw Sasuke over the edge, cumming inside of Naruto. Sasuke fell onto Naruto, trying to catch his breath.

"H-heavy."

Sasuke rolled over, pulling out of the blond. He then pulled Naruto on top of him. "Naruto, I love you."

Naruto smiled. "I love you too, Sasuke."


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke started a fire to dry his and Naruto's clothes. He looked at the Akatsuki Cloak and glared. He knew they were still after Naruto and he wasn't going to let them have him. Naruto was his and his alone. Sasuke was going to kill Madara and his followers. Deciding to keep the cloak as a way back into the Akatsuki, Sasuke dried it. His plan was to infiltrate the Akatsuki with his team. He looked over to the still sleeping blond and smiled. 'The Dobe is so cute.' Then he frowned. Sasuke was going to be leaving Naruto again. He had to do this to protect the boy. He knew Naruto was going to be angry, but he also knew that he'd be forgiven.

Sasuke cooked a small breakfast for himself and a bigger one for Naruto. He placed it on the bedside table. A note was attached to it with a promise that Sasuke would return to this cabin in four months. He said he'd wait for Naruto as long as it took.

Feeling the familiar Chakra signatures approaching, Sasuke stood. He gave Naruto a kiss on the forehead. "I love you." He left the cabin and met up with Suigetsu and Jugo. "We are going back to Akatsuki. We are going to kill them all."

"Does that mean I can fight Kisame?" Suigetsu asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said.

"Why the sudden change of plans?" Jugo asked.

"I have my reasons," Sasuke said. 'One really.' He licked his lips. 'A hot blond one. With tanned skin, blue eyes...' He shook his head. He had to get the blond off of him mind just for a little bit.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto awoke to the sound of the birds chirping. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. He stretched and looked around. A frown appeared on his face when he saw that Sasuke was gone. He search the cabin and it's surroundings, but Sasuke was no where in sight. Tears rolled down Naruto's cheeks. He fell to his knees and began to cry. Sasuke had left him.

An hour later Naruto noticed food on the nightstand. A note was on top of it. He read it.

Dobe,

Don't cry. I didn't leave you because I don't love you. I left because I do. I'm going to kill the rest of the Akatsuki. After I send their heads to Konoha, I'll come back to this cabin. Four months, that is all you will have to wait. If you aren't there, I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes.

Remember, you are mine. Don't let anyone else touch you. I will return, for you.

I love you.

Your Teme

Ps. Try to eat something besides ramen. It isn't healthy for you and I want to spend the rest of my live, no, forever with you.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh. He re-read the note several times, before his stomach rumbled. Taking the food, Naruto heat it up using the fire Sasuke had set. Once hot enough, Naruto began to eat. His mind was still on Sasuke.

When he was done, he stood up and got his things. He had some stuff he had to do. Throwing his backpack over his shoulder, Naruto began heading home.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

It took a month for Naruto and Tsunade to set up a trial against the Elders. In the end, the Elders were stripped of their titles and banished. Itachi's name was added to the memorial stone right after the trial. It was also around the same time that Naruto began to throw up every morning. Sakura convinced him to go to Tsunade. Tsunade told Naruto that she did the text five times, Shizune did it three times, and Sakura even did it once. Even after all of those tests, Tsunade had Naruto test it with tests from a bunch of different stores. With eight more positives, Tsunade had to conclude that Naruto was indeed pregnant.

Confused, Naruto looked into himself and talked to Kyuubi about it. Kyuubi only laughed saying it was his fault. After Naruto's first time with Sasuke, Kyuubi made a womb. Two more rounds provided the necessities and Naruto was now pregnant. Naruto smiled at the thought of having Sasuke's kids and thanked Kyuubi who blushed and told him that it was nothing.

Naruto had to explain to all of his friends that he was with child. The villagers accept Naruto and his unborn child even when he admitted who the father was. It caused an uproar for a month, but then things settled down. Naruto asked Tsunade for the keys to the Uchiha Compound and she gave him them. With his friends' help, the Uchiha Compound was cleaned. Some buildings had to be torn down and remade. Tezuna and Inari helped rebuild them. Soon, the Uchiha Compound was back to its former glory, with just a few less houses. The only building that wasn't rebuilt or fixed up was Sasuke's old home. Naruto cleaned each room himself. He didn't want anyone else touching Sasuke's things.

Soon, Sasuke's time limit was up. Naruto made the treck to the cabin, but it was empty. Naruto stayed there for a month, but Sasuke never showed up. He had to return to Konoha for a check up. Naruto stayed in Konoha until his son was born. Three months later, he brought his son and some things to the cabin. He told Tsunade that he was going to wait until Sasuke came back. Sakura told Naruto he shouldn't. People believed that Sasuke was dead. Only Naruto had faith in Sasuke. Tsunade and Sakura made Naruto promise that he had to come back in a year if Sasuke didn't show up.

Naruto was a great mother to his son. He had picked the name Itaku in memory of Itachi. Itaku grew quickly and before he was even one, he was able to walk and speak a few words. His first words were mommy and daddy. Naruto showed Itaku a picture of Sasuke everyday so that he'd know who his father was. Sometimes, he'd even have a clone henge as Sasuke so that Itaku had his family all together.

Seasons passed as there was still no sign of Sasuke. Naruto only had a few days before he had to go back to Konoha. He watched as Itaku stumbled through the room. When Itaku fell onto his butt, Naruto lifted him up. It was time for them to eat dinner. Naruto quickly made Itaku his food then made his own. He had listened to Sasuke and cut back on the ramen. He now only ate it on the weekends. Naruto smiled as Itaku stuck an apple sauce covered finger into his mouth. A knock on the door stole Naruto's attention. Sighing, Naruto picked up Itaku. He walked over to the door and opened it. "Sakura, I still have... three days." He paused as he saw who was standing in front of him.

"Hello, Naruto," the man said smirking.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello, Naruto," the man said smirking.

"S-sasuke," Naruto said. Tears began to roll down his cheeks. He jumped into Sasuke's arms, crying. "I t-thought you died."

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said. "I didn't know it would take so long." He noticed the child in Naruto's arms. "Who's that?"

Naruto smiled. "It seems we have a lot to talk about. Come in." He pulled Sasuke into the cabin and brought him into the dinning room. He sat Itaku back down and began to make tea. "First things first. His name is Itaku. I named him after Itachi. He's our son."

"Our son?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Naruto said. "Kyuubi created a womb inside me and during... our time together, he took in the... necessary things to make a baby. I gave birth to Itaku a little over a year ago."

"Wow," Sasuke said. "I thought it was impossible to get you pregnant since you're a man. But damn. Naruto, I'm sorry. I should have been there for you."

"You must have been doing something important," Naruto said.

"It took me longer to take down the rest of Akatsuki," Sasuke said. "Madara was a tough opponent. I fought him and nearly won, but then he fled using his space-time jutsu. I tried to find him, but it took six months before I could. Again we fought. This time I managed to kill him before he could use that jutsu. I went back to where Suigetsu and Jugo were. They managed to kill Kisame and Zetsu. All that was left was their small army of white Zetsus. The three of us had to wait until we had healed to kill them all. It took a long time for me to heal since some of Madara's attacks did hit me. I came back here as soon as I could. I broke my promise. I told you it would be four months when it took nearly two years. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you," Naruto said. "Just please tell me you aren't leaving again."

Sasuke smiled. "I'm not. I'm here to stay."

Naruto grinned. "Then Sasuke, I'd like you to meet Itaku Uchiha." He motioned to his son.

Sasuke got up and took Itaku into his arms. "Hello Itaku."

"Daddy," Itaku said.

Sasuke smiled. "Oh Naru, thank you." He walked over to Naruto and kissed him. "Thank you for giving me a family."

"I'm just glad you are coming home," Naruto said.

"I'm already home," Sasuke said. "Home is where you are."

Naruto blushed. "When did you get so cheesy?"

Sasuke just smirked. He leaned down to Naruto's ear and gave it a small lick. "Only for you Na-ru-to." He then moved to lick at Naruto's neck.

"Ah!" Naruto moaned. "W-wait. Not in front of Itaku."

Sasuke nodded. He put Itaku in his bouncy seat and then dragged Naruto to the bedroom. He closed the door and perform a silencer jutsu. Turning to Naruto, the raven began to remove his clothes. He looked at Naruto with a predatory look, his eyes full of lust. Naruto blushed as Sasuke moved his naked body towards Naruto. Naruto felt himself falling onto the bed and Sasuke moving on top of him. Sasuke began to remove Naruto's clothes. "Naruto." Sasuke tilted Naruto's head up and kissed him. "I love you."

Naruto's eyes found Sasuke's and he was lost in the dark sea. A cap opening caught Naruto's attention. Sasuke had a bottle of lube in his hand. Naruto looked at Sasuke with questionable eyes. "Had to be prepared. I knew I was going to see you soon." He spread some of the lube on his fingers. Then he put a finger at Naruto's entrance. "I have to make sure you didn't let anyone else touch you. I plan on giving you a thorough check." He pushed the finger into Naruto. Naruto moaned and flinched at the intrusion. Soon, Naruto was pushing back on the finger. Sasuke added a second finger and began to scissor him. A third finger joined in, stretching the blond further. Sasuke kissed Naruto to take his mind off of the pain. When Naruto was fully prepared, Sasuke lathered up his erection and pushed it into Naruto. Naruto pushed back on Sasuke's member and Sasuke took that as a sign to move. The room was filled with moans and sounds of sex. They climaxed but neither was satisfied. Round two became three, then four. Naruto barely managed to put Itaku to bed before collapsing in his bed.

The next morning, Naruto felt very warm. He smiled as he saw Sasuke staring at him. "Hm. Morning."

"Good morning," Sasuke said. "I shouldn't have to tell you, but last night was amazing."

"It was," Naruto agreed. A chuckled in his head alerted Naruto to Kyuubi's presence. 'What is it, Kyu?'

**"Did you forget something, Kit?"**

'What?' Naruto said to Kyuubi.

**"You can get pregnant. Congrats Kit!"**

Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke saw the strange look on Naruto's face. "What is it?" he asked.

"Well," Naruto scratch the back of his neck. "It seems that I'm pregnant again." He grinned.

Sasuke's jaw dropped. "After last night?" Naruto nodded. Sasuke smirked. "Seems I will be fulfilling my other dream." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to be restarting the Uchiha clan. Though there is one thing I need."

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"A wife," Sasuke answered.

"Oh," Naruto looked down.

"Dobe," Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with fire in his eyes. "Teme! Don't call me that!"

"Marry me," Sasuke said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I'm asking you to marry me."

Naruto's eyes began to water. He jumped on top of Sasuke. "Yes, I'll marry you." He hugged Sasuke.

Sasuke hugged Naruto back. "Then we should be going. I bet you'd like to have the wedding in Konoha."

Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke. "I love you."

"I love you too," Sasuke said. The two packed and readied Itaku. Sasuke carried Itaku most of the way. Naruto didn't mind. He'd let Sasuke be close to their son since he got a year with him. Sasuke offered to carry more since Naruto was pregnant, but Naruto told Sasuke that he could handle it since he wasn't an invalid. Sasuke stayed silent not wanting to anger the blond. When they reached Konoha, Tsunade was there to welcome them back. The rest of the Konoha twelve, their senseis, Sai, Yamato, Iruka, and Konohamaru and co were there too. Turned out that Sasuke sent Suigetsu and Jugo ahead to Konoha to tell the Hokage about Sasuke and everything that had happened with Akatsuki. Tsunade had told the other Kage about what Sasuke had done, and they had told Tsunade that they would agree to whatever punishment she'd give the Uchiha. Sasuke was given a year house arrest and five months of D-Rank missions with no pay. Luckily, Sasuke had the enormous Uchiha fortune to pay for everything Naruto, Itaku, and his unborn child needed.

Months past and Naruto grew as his pregnancy reached its end. Sasuke held Naruto's hand as Tsunade performed the surgery to take out the baby. She handed the baby to Shizune for cleaning. She was then surprised to find a second baby. She gave that baby to Sakura to clean. Then she sowed Naruto up. Now they just had to let Kyuubi heal Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto welcomed a girl name Minako and a boy name Kuga to the family. Itaku, who was now almost two cheerfully welcomed his two siblings. He promised to be a good big brother.

"They look like you," Naruto pouted. "They only have my tanned skin color. The rest is all Uchiha."

"Don't worry," Sasuke said. "May be our fourth child will look more like you."

Naruto blushed. "A f-fourth child?"

"If you want another one," Sasuke said. "But I think we should wait. Three are enough, for now."

"How long before I should get pregnant again?" Naruto asked.

"Hm..." Sasuke thought for a minute. "Four years? May be five."

"So we will be together 'til then?" Naruto asked.

"Dobe," Sasuke said. "I'm pretty sure my note said I planned on being with you 'til the day I die or forever. Whichever one comes last."

Naruto laughed. "Then forever it is." Naruto leaned back on Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke?"

"Hn?" Sasuke grunted.

"Do you think we'd ever go back to that cabin?" Naruto asked.

"Getting cabin sick?" Sasuke asked. Then he realized that it sounded so stupid.

"What can I say? I think I have cabin fever!"

Sasuke chuckled. "We can go there anytime you want." And they did. Every year for the rest of their lives, the two would spend three days there. When Naruto handed position of Seventh Hokage to Konohamaru, Naruto and Sasuke moved into the cabin. The twins went with them while Itaku stayed in Konoha. He was going to be the Eighth Hokage after all. But that is all a different story. For now, Sasuke and Naruto cuddled together on their bed. Soon, they fell asleep, dreaming of their future together.


End file.
